Invisible
by Jyoti
Summary: Ashley tells her dad the real reason why she had sex with Toby.


A/N: I really feel like I've been writing way too many Secret Life fancis, but oh well. Anyhow, I wrote this one-shot called Dancing a while ago and it's based on the character Wilameena, and after going back and reading it, I decided to edit it so you guys should check it out :) And this story is basically based on Ashley's feelings after she had sex with Toby.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Life of the American Teenager blah blah blah :)

**Invisible**

_"So..." Toby said, filling the silence in the room as he lay next to Ashley, the both of them naked under the comfortable sheets in Ashley's bed. _

_"So what?" Ashley hissed, not bearing to look him in the eye. _

_"Was it...Was I-" She knew what he was getting at, and she stopped him before he could finish his sentence, "It was fine." She stated simply._

_"Fine?" He questioned, "We just had sex and-"_

_"And we don't need to make this a big deal." She told him._

_"Do you love me Ashley?" He questioned as he turned to his side and stared into Ashley's dark eyes. She felt her heart race as he pulled her close to him. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and she nodded, "Yeah...I do." _

_It should have been the best time of her life, but she knew it wasn't. She really cared about Toby, but she knew that she was having sex with him for the wrong reasons. She just wanted to fill the empty void in her life, and when Toby told her that he loved her, she thought this was the best way. For once somebody was finally paying attention, and she didn't want that to go away._

The clock seemed to tick by slowly as her eyes poured into her father's. Ashley was laying in bed, with the covers wrapped around her and a black robe on. She looked at her father, trying to read the emotion on his face. He looked...sad, maybe even disappointed? And she knew exactly why, even though he hadn't uttered a word.

"I just...I don't understand why you would do this Ash. What happened to waiting until marriage?" George questioned her with a pained face.

"I never said I would wait until marriage." She told him, her arms crossed over her chest.

He let out a sigh, "Fine...I'll give you that. But after seeing everything that happened to Amy why would you-"

"Amy, Amy, Amy! That's all we ever talk about is Amy. Aren't you trying to ask me why _I_ had sex? Can you just forget about her for once?" She said, as she threw her hands up in the air. She was tired of hearing about her sister, everything that went on in Valley Glen seemed to come back to Amy.

"I'm sorry honey, I won't bring her up. But why, why would you have sex with Toby?" He asked her, staring into her emotionless eyes.

"I just wanted to." She shrugged, "Didn't you think that we would end up having sex anyway? We went all around the world, without parents, without any supervision."

"No, Ash. There's something else going on. I know you too well and you would never just have sex for no reason. Talk to me." He pleaded with her, and she felt her eyes begin to water. She hated feeling this way, she hated feeling sorry for herself.

She drew in a breath, taking her eyes away from the covers of her bed and staring back into her father's eyes, "Maybe I had sex with Toby because he was the only one that was there."

"What?" Her father said, a confused look on his face.

She felt tears fall down her eyes, but she didn't care anymore, "All you ever worry about is Amy dad! You and mom, and everyone else in this stupid town! I could leave for days at a time and you wouldn't notice that I was gone. I know I said I wanted to leave, but I thought you would try harder to stop me. I know if it were Amy you would have."

"Everyone's so concerned about her, and her stupid wedding, with Ricky. Ever since she got pregnant it's been all about Amy!" She said, her voice felt like it was drowning in her tears and with every word she said it came out shaky, "You weren't there, mom wasn't there, Amy doesn't even care about me, she's selfish dad! So when Toby came along, and someone actually paid attention to me, I thought that I could just forget about everything bad that was going on with me with sex." She said, biting her lip to hold back the tears dying to escape her throat.

There was a look of guilt on George's face, and for the first time he realized how much he wasn't paying attention to his little girl. He wiped a hair from her face, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"Dad, just don't." She huffed, pushing his hand away, "It's too late now, for you and mom to be here for me. I'm all grown up, I have my GED and everything, and soon I'm sure I'll be taking off somewhere with Toby and we'll start our life together. Then you'll have one less daughter to deal with."

"Ash, you know that's not what I want. I love you, Amy loves you, your mom loves you. I'm sorry that I haven't been paying attention to you baby, but this is your home, I'm your dad, and I want you here. You're too young to be going off, having sex, and trying to figure out everything on your own. I should have been here for you and I wasn't. God, I'm really sorry Ash." He told her, as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Silence. Ashley didn't know what to say at this point, she didn't know what she was feeling. She was just glad that her father was there, wrapping his arms around her tightly and letting her cry into his shoulders. Their talk was long overdue, and they would have to rebuild their relationship, but she was happy that she had her dad to fall back on.

"So how was it?" He questioned after a long period of silence.

Ashley let a smirk play on her face as she let go of her father, "Would you really like me to go into excruciating details about my sex life?"

He cringed a little at the thought of his little girl even having a sex life, then cleared his throat, "Right, on second thought, I think I'm going to go ahead and grab some breakfast." He said, forcing a chuckle out of his daughter.

A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a review if you can and let me know if you have any better ideas for the title of the story, because I'm not really liking the one I have now.


End file.
